


Kabe-Done With This Non-Sense

by SomberSecrets



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the Reveals, Alya Nino and Chloe are so done, Competition, F/M, Flirting, Humour, Kabe-Don, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/SomberSecrets
Summary: Chat Noir knew that his days in having the flirtatious upper hand with his girlfriend was over the moment that she slammed her hand on the wall behind his head and he began stuttering like well… like Marinette usually did.





	Kabe-Done With This Non-Sense

Target acquired. Adrien zoned in on Marinette the moment that he climbed out of his limo. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a grin as he waved goodbye to the Gorilla, who rolled his eyes and drove away. He had borne witness to too many of Adrien’s acts of wooing. It was getting a bit old, even if it was amusing. 

Adrien made a bee line directly to his lady love who was gesturing wildly as she chattered at her best friend, who was nodding along, enraptured by Marinette’s story. “Juleka and Rose told me that they went to this really adorable restaurant where the entrees were just the right…”

Adrien grinned as he wrapped his arm around Marinette’s shoulder not necessarily interrupting the girl.

“...proportion. They pasta ordered their Italian meal and-- and--” Marinette’s sentences began to fall apart as her voice rose an octave and a blush washed down her face. Adrien grinned and rubbed the back of his neck as Alya gave him the stink eye, but he didn’t care. Teasing Marinette had shot up to the top of his favourite pastimes list since they had started dating and he had found out exactly why she stuttered around him. 

Marinette tried to push him away trying to concentrate on the story that she was telling Alya, knowing exactly the game that he was playing, even when she knew she was going to lose. “The cute was date and someday you me pasta there,” Marinette squealed as she tried to get her palm against Adrien’s cheek to mash his face into the nearest wall. 

Instead, Adrien drew her closer to rub his nose in her soft, dark hair and planted a kiss near her temple. “Ahh guh, n-n-ext week, go y-you, gah, arg, damn it.” And now not only did her sentences get minced but so did her words. Marinette buried her face into her hands as she blushed and silently screamed into her palms. Alya merely shook her head at the two of them, not sure who to be more disappointed at. Adrien or Marinette. They had been dating for a year for Pete’s sake. 

Adrien just continued to grin as Marinette glared at him from the corner of her eye. He was probably going to get what fore later, but it was always worth it. Oh how he loved that his girlfriend became a total wreck when he showered her with even the smallest affections. He would never get tired of it.

“You two are disgusting,” Nino muttered as he saddled up to Alya’s side, “I could smell the cheese from across the street.” Marinette hid the snort that Alya blatantly didn’t. Adrien frowned at the camembert stink dig.

But then Adrien grinned cause he always appreciated word play, “Thanks.”

Marinette just continued to silently shriek in her hands.

 

* * *

 

It was over. Play time was over. The grin on Ladybug’s face spelled doom for him and he was never going to be able to get back what he had lost. “We should-- should we… the butterfly… dark… fight…” He couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine again from their position and the way she was looking at him. Ladybug’s grin only got wider.

“Oh… Chaton…” Ladybug giggled, flicking his bell with her free hand as she leaned closer to him. He pressed himself to the wall wondering why it was that this woman, who was so obviously smaller than him, was making him feel like this in this position. His heart hammered in his ears; his face flushed as though on fire. This was not how it usually went!

He tried to breath in through his nose, gain back any sense of his quickly crumbling composure as the hand that had landed on the wall beside his bicep curled and Ladybug tilted her head in glee. “S-shouldn’t we g-get back t-to the f-f-fight?” Chat Noir managed to ground out, wanting desperately to pull at the neck of his suit. It was hot. He needed some air… now!

“Kabe-don eh?” Ladybug grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I s-said fight!” Chat Noir nearly meowed in desperation, clawing at the wall, as he saw his girlfriend’s face light up even more.

“Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee are handling the situation quite well,” Ladybug grinned as she continued to play with his bell, “Meanwhile, I’ve never heard you beg before Chaton...

A shout from the distance, “I know we can handle this situation, but can you two just stop flirting for just one second!”

“Dudes...”

“Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

Chat Noir wanted to sink into the wall and never come out again.

 

* * *

 

She gave him no time. It started the next day. 

He should have known better than to think that he had managed to slink past her. She had just been waiting until he had closed his locker.

BAM!

Adrien gulped at the double kabe-don, his heart once again in his throat. Both of his escape paths were blocked. Marinette grinned up at him with sparkling blue eyes. She was half a head shorter than him! This was not supposed to work like this. “Hello there handsome.”

Adrien nearly died from the blood rushing to his face. “I, gur, blah, argg, Marinette,” Adrien pleaded.

Marinette simply stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, “Until next time, Monsieur Agreste.” And then with a delighted giggle she turned on her heel and high fived Alya as they exited the locker area. 

Adrien slid down the length of the locker and then slammed his head backwards into the metal three times. Nino simply stared at him and shook his head, “What goes around comes around dude.”

“Argggg.”

 

* * *

 

It happened again before the end of their first class, but instead of a wall, she had him cornered to his desk. BAM! 

Adrien had never felt so hyper sensitive without being touched before. She wasn’t even touching him. He had to at least touch her to turn her into a puddle. How was this even fair? 

Marinette grinned up at him, “See you next class, Agreste.” She reached up and touched a lock of hair that wasn’t even there and then drew away. He gaped at the empty space that she had left behind like a dying fish.

He didn’t move until Chloe had to literally drag him out of the empty classroom.

 

* * *

 

He hadn’t meant to avoid her. He really didn’t. But he didn’t think that his heart could take it if she did that again. But of course, Marinette always found what she wanted to find. “Arg!” Adrien jumped almost three feet in the air as she cornered him against his own damn limo. It wasn’t a double kabe-don this time, but she kept him in place nonetheless.

The Gorilla simply gave Marinette a look with a raised eyebrow. She grinned at him, using her eyes to gesture to Adrien’s bright red face. The Gorilla immediately understood and went back to the driver’s seat to watch the show through the side mirror. If only he had some popcorn.

Marinette pulled out her signature pout, making Adrien feel immediately guilty and incredibly on guard. “Adrien,” Marinette murmured, his name lengthened and sugar on her tongue, “Why have you been avoiding me all day?” She couldn’t keep the devious glint out of her eyes, “I’ve…” her elbow bent a little as she pressed herself closer to her boyfriend, but still not touching him! “been…” she fluttered her eyelashes, “so…” Adrien considered throwing himself over his limo to get away from this demoness, “lonely.”

Immediately Adrien became a pile of goo. Marinette had to catch him in her arms, as her laughter rang throughout the campus. “I’m tapping out,” Adrien groaned, “You’ve won. I’ll stop.”

“I never said I wanted you to stop handsome boy,” Marinette giggled as she peppered kisses all over his forehead and nose, “Just know… I have my own weapons now.”

Adrien wrapped his arms around his adorable girlfriend and brought her in close. She squealed happily in his arms as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, “Guess I’ll just have to upgrade my arsenal.”

Marinette laughed musically and hugged Adrien back. “Be careful, that only means I will have to upgrade mine too!”

“Mercyyyy!”

 

* * *

 

In the shadows of the school stairs Nino stood against the wall as Alya slammed her palm in the brick right beside his shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. Nino stared down at her with pursed lips. “I don’t get it,” he muttered.

Alya sighed and lowered her arm, resting her forehead against his chest as she shook her head, “Neither do I. Maybe if I used both of my hands… and a foot?”

“No,” Nino muttered, “Not better.”

“I bet you it would floor Adrien though.”

“I’m going to guess this is because he’s a weeb.”

Chloe popped her head over the railing, “It’s definitely because he’s a weeb.”

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Scene:**

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug found themselves in a narrow alleyway. Chat struck first. His right hand hitting the wall beside Ladybug’s head. 

Ladybug blinked in surprise before a grin graced her lips. The alley was narrow enough. Her right hand shot up and slammed against the wall close to Chat’s bicep.

Twitching and trying not to turn into a tomato, Chat slammed his other hand onto the other side of Ladybug’s head. Double Kabe-don.

Ladybug wasn’t having any of this, her other hand came up to slam beside what was now his pecs. She glared at him. Double, double Kabe-don.

Immediate, so as not to lose traction, Chat’s right foot shot up to slam into the wall by Ladybug’s knee. Triple Kabe-don!

Ladybug immediately reciprocated the action. Double, Triple Kabe-don!

Their eyes burned at each other.

“Eh hem.” Both Chat Noir and Ladybug turned to the sound at the end of the alley. Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee stared at them disdainfully.

“What kind of ridiculous wall climb are you guys doing?” Queen Bee asked as she stared at the couple with all eight limbs off the ground in what was quite possibly the most grotesque flirting she had ever seen. 

“Double quadruple Kabe-don!” Ladybug and Chat Noir shouted at the same time.

The couple glared at each other. And then Chat grinned. His tail clinked against the wall beside Ladybug’s waist, “Quintuple Kabe-don, My Lady.”

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee let them be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kabe-don stuff that has been coming out has been like a dream. I love it...
> 
> Got to say, the ending bonus scene was not originally planned. Thanks to my beta-reader, Saikonas, for recommending it!


End file.
